zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight City
Seeking escape from the V-Type horde, you agree to colonel sage’s last-ditch plan Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Colonel Sage * Peter Lynne * Dennis Plot Pinpoint Timing As you meet up with Peter and Janine to combat the zombified Last Rider horde, Colonel Sage offers you a way to maximise the effect of the few Burn Cubes you have left. Corpse a la Mode Sage directs you into a Necropolis - a massive graveyard, where his people bury and mourn their dead. He draws your attention to a train which runs through it, and explains his plan to use the train’s vibrations to trigger Burn Cubes which will eliminate the entire V-Type horde at once. A Brief Detour As you prepare to enact Colonel Sage’s plan, Sam notices a man sat by one of the graves. Sage recognises him as Dennis, one of his colonists, and you divert to evacuate him. Start the Train You find Dennis, who is refusing to leave the catacombs as he wants to be at his husband’s grave. Sage and Peter stay to convince him to leave while you and Janine head off to lay the remaining Burn Cubes in position for Sage’s plan. Believe in Me Sage attempts to convince Dennis to leave his husband’s grave. In doing so, he raises some issues which cause Peter to reflect on his own situation, bringing Peter into conflict with Janine as he wonders if his life is worth saving. Meanwhile, V-Types have entered the catacomb tunnels and begun to reanimate corpses. Attract Their Attention While you and Janine attempt to get the train moving, Sage attempts to convince Peter that his life is worth living. Janine is distraught at the idea of losing Peter, requiring Dennis to help her decipher the controls in the signalman’s hut in order to get the train moving. How Do We Get Out? You have a near-miss with a Ghoul with a Burn Cube caught in its robes. Peter decides he wants to live, and you all flee before the Burn Cubes you planted trigger. A Victory At Last You reconnect with Peter after escaping the catacombs, and he reflects on his immortality. You celebrate defeating the V-Type horde. S07E23 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript COLONEL SAGE: Abel runners, Colonel De Luca, I’m approaching you from your nine o'clock. JANINE DE LUCA: Colonel Sage, we were glad to receive your message. As you can see, the V-types are now a significant problem. PETER LYNNE: Uh, problem is an ingrown toenail. We’ve got a horde of a thousand zombified former bikers. COLONEL SAGE: But we have a way to destroy them. Do you have burn cubes with you? JANINE DE LUCA: A small stock. I am wary of using burn cubes willy-nilly, Colonel. My runners retrieved some from Sigrid’s island, but there will be no more when these are gone. COLONEL SAGE: I know how to use them to best effect. It’s a plan I’ve been working on for some time. PETER LYNNE: Janine, I should bow out now, right? V-types, me. Could make a worrying immortal zombie situation? COLONEL SAGE: There’s no time for any change of personnel. This plan requires pinpoint timing and several runners. We must hurry. Run! COLONEL SAGE: Follow me through these gates. creak PETER LYNNE: Right. So this is… an enormous city of a graveyard. Dr. Necropolis visits the necropolis. Sounds like a really inappropriate kids book. SAM YAO: It’s actually kind of lovely. All the candles in mausoleum windows. COLONEL SAGE: This has been a place where my people bury and mourn our dead. Unfortunately, it won’t be so peaceful much longer. SAM YAO: Just so you know, ETA on the V-type horde is less than 10 minutes. You haven’t got long, Colonel Sage. COLONEL SAGE: Just long enough. There’s a train which serves this necropolis. I’ve been using it to ferry my people the visit the graves. Mourners have observed that the ground shakes violently as the train passes. When you told me burn cubes are highly sensitive to movement, and that the V-types are drawn to the dead - JANINE DE LUCA: I see. We place the burn cubes in the crypts and withdraw. When the train passes overhead, it triggers them. SAM YAO: Just as the V-types have come down to enjoy corpse à la mode. Clever. PETER LYNNE: Not that clever! COLONEL SAGE: The time, as Mr. Yao pointed out, is of the essence! Let’s run! SAM YAO: Okay guys, got you on catacomb cams. Wow. It’s massive! COLONEL SAGE: The cemetery was built on top of an ancient barrow. People have buried their dead down here for centuries. PETER LYNNE: Yes, and pretty soon, it’ll be swarming with period zombies. Come on. I don’t want to get bitten by a bubonic ghoul in a wimple. JANINE DE LUCA: We will run together and lay 40 burn cubes in key structural positions. This represents almost one quarter of our total burn cube stock. We must trap the V-types here so the cubes destroy them all. COLONEL SAGE: As soon as all the chargers are laid, we’ll go to the signal station and send the train out. SAM YAO: Wait, someone’s down there. COLONEL SAGE: Description? SAM YAO: He’s uh… yeah, well, he’s a man. Um… he’s wearing one of your jumpsuits. Uh… medium build. His hair is… normal. PETER LYNNE: Oh, like a portrait painted in words. COLONEL SAGE: Tell me which tomb he’s visiting. Are there any objects near it? SAM YAO: Oh, okay. Yeah. Um, there’s a guitar? COLONEL SAGE: Ah. Dennis. JANINE DE LUCA: You know your colonists well. PETER LYNNE: Keep files on them, do you? COLONEL SAGE: On those in my care and on those I have lost. I refer to them often. PETER LYNNE: Oh, right. Well, it sounded like a bad thing in my head. COLONEL SAGE: I know which tomb Dennis is visiting. We have enough time for a brief detour to collect him, but we must hurry. SAM YAO: Yeah. The V-types are at the edge of the necropolis. Run! SAM YAO: Okay, guys. Dennis is just past that statue that looks worryingly like an Elder Scrolls draugr. COLONEL SAGE: Dennis? Dennis, it’s Colonel Sage. DENNIS: Hello, Colonel. Just listening to our song. Me and Jason’s. Hang on. Let me take these earphones out. COLONEL SAGE: Dennis, the necropolis will soon be demolished. Didn’t you hear the announcements? DENNIS: I know we’re supposed to leave. I just… I want to be with him. COLONEL SAGE: I know, but you can’t stay here. DENNIS: No, I want to be with him. COLONEL SAGE: I see. Dennis, if you stay, I’ll stay, too. JANINE DE LUCA: Colonel, I must object. SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s not a good idea. COLONEL SAGE: Colonel De Luca, you and your runners lay the remaining charges in the eastern catacombs, then go to the control point. I’ll wait with Dennis. He’s my responsibility. What happened to Jason was my responsibility, too. DENNIS: It wasn’t your fault. COLONEL SAGE: There’s no time for debate. PETER LYNNE: Janine, I’ll stay down here and make sure they both leave in time. It’s not like I can get hurt. SAM YAO: Janine, Five, the V-types are in the necropolis. You’ve got to place those last burn cubes and start the train or all this is wasted and more settlements fall. Go, now. Run. SAM YAO: Guys, you’re in the eastern catacombs. Sage and Peter are back in the western bit, talking to Dennis. I’ll patch you through. JANINE DE LUCA: Colonel Sage, it is time to withdraw. We’ve almost finished planting our cubes. We will soon retreat to set the train in motion. COLONEL SAGE: Dennis, it’s time to go. You know Jason would want you to live. DENNIS: Then he shouldn’t have got himself killed, should he? When someone you love dies, they say you lose a part of yourself. I lost my heart. cries Can’t live without a heart. PETER LYNNE: Unless you’re me. Colonel, you go. Janine needs you. I’ll stay here with Dennis, and I can tell him how fulfilling life is, and all that. COLONEL SAGE: And if you fail to convince him and are caught in the explosion? PETER LYNNE: Oh, uh, haven’t you heard? I’m immortal? COLONEL SAGE: If a burn cube can vaporize a V-type, it will destroy you. That’s what you’re counting on, isn’t it? JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Lynne, is that true? PETER LYNNE: Look, I – sighs I’m a – a liability. If a V-type bites me, it turns immortal. The bit of thumb that we took from the zombie on the island? It’s still growing. We can’t have immortal zombies, we just can’t! The one thing I was good for was as a runner who can’t be hurt. Now, I can’t even do that! This is the last thing that I can do for the human race, Janine! Just… just leave it. COLONEL SAGE: It’s not for you to determine your own worth, either of you. Consider what we owe to each other. DENNIS: I’m not strong enough. It was Jason who kept me going, and now he’s gone. COLONEL SAGE: If I’m strong, Dennis, it’s because of the people who support me. We’re all part of a structure greater than ourselves. Right now, the structure rests on only a few shoulders. The weight is huge. It’s tempting to shrug it off. I’ve been tempted. But I see the people I support. The people who support me. Your unit, Dennis. Louise, Vijay, Arian. You should hear the way they talk about you in their sessions. They need you. And you, Peter. Sam, Janine, Maxine, Ellie, Runner Five. They need you. JANINE DE LUCA: We do, Mr. Lynne. I do. Please, say something. moan SAM YAO: Oh crap. The V-types have started reanimating. Janine, Five, there are ghouls in the tunnels with you. COLONEL SAGE: Colonel De Luca, Runner Five, set the train in motion. We’ll all be out of the catacombs when it arrives. SAM YAO: But-but there isn’t enough - ! COLONEL SAGE: Please, just believe in me. Go! SAM YAO: Janine, Five, you’re back on the surface. Good. See the signalman’s hut? Get in there and get the train going. It’ll take a few minutes to reach the catacombs. They’ve still got time to get out, just. creaks open JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Lynne was determined to remain. SAM YAO: Sage is talking to him. Listen. COLONEL SAGE: - of self-sacrifice, Mr. Lynne. You’ve survived things that others could not. I understand that you perceive yourself as a threat now, but that’s how you’ve always thought of yourself. This is not a revelation, it’s a pattern. You mask profound self-loathing with humor. You believe that you are worthless. You’ve been willing to lay down your life for others before. You want to do it again today. But that would be the easy route. You would die for them. The harder path is to live for them. SAM YAO: Peter’s listening. He’s not saying anything, but – sighs but he is listening. moan Oh crap. Janine, Five, three ghouls headed your way. Start the train and get out. JANINE DE LUCA: There are 20 levers, various colors. Which should I pull? SAM YAO: Uh, does one of them say “on”? JANINE DE LUCA: This isn’t funny! This isn’t time for one of your bloody jokes! Tell me which lever to pull. I have no idea what to do right now and I need someone to tell me! DENNIS: Janine? Sorry, I’m an engineer. The black levers are numbered. Should be a diagram in there. Pull the one with the same number as track you want the train to take. SAM YAO: Dennis, you life-saver. Janine? Uh, yeah. That’s what you need to do. Five, lure the ghouls away from the hut. Raise your hand if you need to attract their attention, okay? Run. SAM YAO: Five, Janine started the train. Wait. There’s a – there’s a burn cube caught up on the decayed robes on one of those ghouls. Crap! Five, get clear! beeps, explosion, ghoul splatters PETER LYNNE: Five? Sam, is Five all right? SAM YAO: Yeah. Five sheltered behind a pillar, and that explosion only blew up a bit of hall to the right-hand side of that ghoul. Wow. They weren’t kidding when they said those burn cubes were unpredictable. PETER LYNNE: Oh, thank God. Oh, thank God. COLONEL SAGE: Dennis, Peter, do you see? They need you. They needed you! It’s time to return. DENNIS: I see. Yes. I see. JANINE DE LUCA: Come back to us, Peter. Please. PETER LYNNE: Sam, how do we get out? SAM YAO: Right. Peter, Dennis, Colonel Sage, take the tunnel on your left. Janine, Five, they’ll be coming out of the gate with the huge columns to the west. You need to be in place there to meet them and head out together. JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you, Mr. Yao. I apologize for my earlier - SAM YAO: No. It- it’s fine, Janine. Honestly. I get it. But you haven’t got long before the train goes over the crypts and sets off all those burn cubes. Run. COLONEL SAGE: Colonel, Runner Five, over here. JANINE DE LUCA: You’re safe! You’re all safe. PETER LYNNE: Hi. JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you, Colonel. You said what they needed to hear, and you’ve only known Peter briefly. I should have known what to say. PETER LYNNE: It’s – it’s not your fault, Janine. Sage was right. The V-types are just another excuse. It… it’s not that I want to leave you. Leave everyone. It’s… you’ll all leave me, sooner or later. You’ll go through a door and I won’t follow, and… and then it’ll just be me. But maybe what Sage said is enough. To be needed here, now. SAM YAO: Peter, I don’t say this as often as I should, but you’re a great friend. One of my best friends. PETER LYNNE: Thanks, Sam. That-that means a lot. Of course, it might mean more if you weren’t best friends with literally everyone in the entire world, but still. Uh, thanks. Really. explosion SAM YAO: Wow. Look at those explosions. A whole horde was in there. You know, I didn’t think we’d ever get one over on the V-types. JANINE DE LUCA: A victory at last. Colonel Sage, thank you. The V-type threat is not gone, but it is vastly reduced. I don’t know what we would have done without you. Or you, Peter. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven